digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigiDestined
DigiDestined is a term unique to the Digimon media franchise. It is used in several Digimon anime series, to refer to special Tamers, a generic term for people who having Digimon as partners, who are chosen by fate to save the Digital World. DigiDestined is an English term; in Japanese DigiDestined are known as Chosen Children. DigiDestined are children selected by benevolent beings to protect the Digital World (and sometimes Earth) from evil forces. The Digital World is a plane on which Digimon, anthropomorphic creatures that originated from data produced by Earth’s communication networks, live. The Digital World is volatile and is vulnerable to attack, and the Digimon that live there often find that they cannot defend their world on their own. Therefore, human children are recruited to defeat their enemies. In Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, a DigiDestined is defined by the possession of a Digivice and a link to a Digimon partner. When a Digimon is partnered to a DigiDestined that child becomes its sole source of Digivolution. Digimon become stronger through Digivolution; this is usually a difficult process to achieve but a DigiDestined's Digivice amplifies a Digimon’s power to the point where it can Digivolve easily. Digimon Adventure / Digimon Adventure 02 In Digimon Adventure the DigiDestined were chosen by unseen digital beings that wished to help the Digital World. There is no information on who chose the DigiDestined of Adventure 02. Although it has been stated that the DigiDestined from Adventure were chosen because of an earlier battle between Agumon and Parrotmon (in which Tai and Kari helped Agumon Digivolve into Greymon), the second set of DigiDestined were chosen because of various things that the group from Adventure did. Yolei was chosen because she sent many emails during the battle with Diaboromon on the internet, Cody was chosen because he was in the plane that Garudamon saved from crashing when the sky opened, and Davis was part of the group of people who were being held inside the convention center when Myotismon was looking for the 8th DigiDestined. The twelve main DigiDestined in Adventure and Adventure 02 all come from Japan. Late in the series, they discover that there are DigiDestined in many other parts of the world. Unlike the Japanese DigiDestined, some of the international DigiDestined teams had multiple children paired with the same species of Digimon. Not all of the international Chosen Children were named, and not all were shown. Original DigiDestined Never seen nor revealed, it was revealed in Digimon Adventure that another group of children were chosen to be DigiDestined even before the group in that series had ever been called upon. They were in fact the first to defeat and seal away a "great evil". The scene that mentions them features silhouettes of Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and T.K. and their Digimon; this was done to avoid spending money designing new characters, and is not meant to actually depict that group. DigiDestined (Adventure) * Taichi "Tai" Kamiya ** Partnered with Agumon * Yamato "Matt" Ishida ** Partnered with Gabumon * Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi ** Partnered with Tentomon * Sora Takenouchi ** Partnered with Biyomon * Mimi Tachikawa ** Partnered with Palmon * Joe Kido ** Partnered with Gomamon * Takeru "T.K." Takaishi ** Partnered with Patamon * Hikari "Kari" Kamiya ** Partnered with Gatomon DigiDestined (Adventure 02) * Davis Motomiya ** Partnered with Veemon * Yolei Inoue ** Partnered with Hawkmon * Cody Hida ** Partnered with Armadillomon * Takeru "T.K." Takaishi ** Partnered with Patamon * Hikari "Kari" Kamiya ** Partnered with Gatomon * Ken Ichijouji ** Partnered with Wormmon International DigiDestined ;American DigiDestined * Michael Washington: ** Partnered with Betamon who can digivove into Seadramon * Willis ** Partnered with Terriermon and Kokomon * Phil (Sam in the Japanese Version) ** Partnered with Flarerizamon * Tatum ** Partnered with Airdramon * Maria ** Partnered with Centarumon * Steve ** Partnered with Frigimon * Lou ** Partnered with Tortomon ;Chinese DigiDestined * Three Hoi Brothers ** Each of them is partnered with his own Syakomon, who can digivolve into Octomon * Yuehon ** Partnered with Apemon ;Vietnamese DigiDestined * Dien ** Partnered with Gorillamon. ;Indian DigiDestined * Mina ** Partnered with Meramon. ;Australian DigiDestined * Derek (Dingo in the Japanese Version) ** Partnered with Crabmon, who can digivolve into Coelamon * Unnamed Australian Chosen Children ** Their partners include a Bukamon, a Divermon and two Gizamon. ;French DigiDestined * Catherine ** Partnered with Floramon, who can digivolve into Kiwimon * Unnamed French Chosen Children ** Their partners include an Elecmon, a Gotsumon, two Gazimon, a Vegiemon, and a Vilemon. ;Mexican DigiDestined * Rosa (Chicho in the Japanese Version) ** Partnered with a Gotsumon who can digivolve into Monochromon * Unnamed Mexican Chosen Children ** These DigiDestined were only referred to. Neither they nor their partners were shown on-screen. ;Russian DigiDestined * Yuri ** Partnered with Kuwagamon * Sonya (Lara in the Japanese Version) ** Partnered with Snimon * Anna ** Partnered with Unimon * Unnamed Siberian Chosen Children ** Each of them is partnered with a Frigimon. Digimon Tamers The children that would be called DigiDestined in Adventure and Adventure 02 are referred to here as Digimon Tamers. However, in the English dub of Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, the first Tamers movie, Omnimon calls the Tamers DigiDestined. Primary Tamers * Takato Matsuki ** Partnered with Guilmon * Henry Wong ** Partnered with Terriermon * Rika Nonaka ** Partnered with Renamon Secondary Tamers * Ryo Akiyama ** Partnered with Cyberdramon * Jeri Katou ** Partnered with Leomon * Suzie Wong ** Partnered with Lopmon * Kazu Shioda ** Partnered with Guardromon * Kenta Kitagawa ** Partnered with MarineAngemon * Ai and Mako ** Partnered with Impmon Digimon Frontier The DigiDestined in Digimon Frontier were chosen from a pool of potential DigiDestined gathered by Ophanimon. These children have no Digimon partners, and instead use the power of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, deceased Digimon heroes that saved the Digital World of this series in its ancient past, to transform into Digimon themselves. DigiDestined * Takuya Kanbara ** Utilizes the Spirits of Fire to become Agunimon, BurningGreymon, and Aldamon * Koji Minamoto ** Utilizes the Spirits of Light to become Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, and Beowulfmon * J.P. Shibayama ** Utilizes the Spirits of Thunder to become Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon * Zoe Orimoto ** Utilizes the Spirits of Wind to become Kazemon and Zephyrmon * Tommy Himi ** Utilizes the Spirits of Ice to become Kumamon and Korikakumon * Koichi Kimura ** Utilizes the Spirits of Darkness to become Loewemon and JägerLoewemon Digimon Data Squad The main human characters of this series possess Digivices, and are partnered with Digimon that came to the Real World as eggs, unlike other Digimon. Main Tamers * Marcus Damon ** Partnered with Agumon * Thomas H. Norstein ** Partnered with Gaomon * Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda ** Partnered with Lalamon * Keenan Crier ** Partnered with Falcomon Secondary Tamers * Commander-General Homer Yushima ** Partnered with Kamemon * Commander Richard Sampson ** Partnered with Kudamon * Miki Kurosaki ** Partnered with PawnChessmon (Black) * Megumi Shirokawa **Partnered with PawnChessmon (White) * Spencer Damon ** Partnered with BanchoLeomon * Kristy Damon ** Partnered with Biyomon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 The main human characters of this series possess Digimon that they initially raised with the virtual pet, but gained Digivices after entering the Digital World. Unlike other children throughout the series they can possess multiple Digivices, either through having multiple partners, or if a partner is a Jogress Digimon. Also, they are considered Tamers rather than Digidestined. Main Tamers * Taichi Yagami ** Partnered with Zeromaru, a Veedramon * Sigma ** Partnered with Piedmon * Mari Goutokuji ** Partnered with Rosemon * Hideto Fujimoto ** Partnered with Omnimon, who is a DNA Digivolution between Warg, a WarGreymon, and Melga, a MetalGarurumon) Enemy Tamers * Neo Saiba ** Partnered with Arkadimon, SkullSatamon, (who is a DNA Digivolution between a Devimon and Ogremon), Megadramon, who is a DNA Digivolution between a Kokatorimon and Kuwagamon), and MetalGreymon. Digimon Chronicle The main human characters of this series possess a Digimon Pendulum, which they use to empower their Digimon, but are not called Digidestined. The series was a set of mini-manga accompanying the Pendulum toy, and instead of a full story, they only depicted isolated events which left much unexplained. Main Tamers * Kouta ** Partnered with DORUmon * Yuuji ** Partnered with Ryuudamon Enemy Tamers *Shinji ** Partnered with Omnimon X Digimon D-Cyber Instead of being chosen by benevolent beings, the children in D-Cyber are lured to the Digital World so that the villain can steal the "Dragon Spirit" of Hikaru's DORUmon. Main Tamers * Hikaru Ryuuji ** Partnered with DORUmon * Masuken Kana ** Partnered with Ryuudamon * Teru Raku ** Partnered with Agumon X Digimon Next The children in Digimon Next are partnered with Digimon they raised with the Digimon Mini. However, after registering on the Battle Terminal, their Digimon are revealed to be of the rare "Illegal" type, and they are drawn into the Digital World to prevent both worlds from being erased. Main Tamers * Tsurugi Tatsuno ** Partnered with Agumon * Yuu Inui ** Partnered with Gaomon * Ami Kitajima ** Partnered with Pichimon * Shou Kahara ** Partnered with Peckmon References